


Never Speak of This Again

by KissMyAnthea



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Kinda Occ Vergil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 08:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5620876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyAnthea/pseuds/KissMyAnthea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lady hates the smell of Demon blood and Vergil loves to anger the human hunter. After a rediculous request Lady ends up in somthing she wished she never said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Speak of This Again

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something funny with Vergil.and Lady. Pretty sure none of the fic is funny. Too mee any way. Enjoooyyyy

Lady sure was on a good one today. She managed to strike down a hoard of demons and have the shop cleaned all before Dante woke up. There was no doubt that nothing could kill her happy non hostile aura; that is if Vergil came home. Unfortunately she had to share the shop with the power hungry twin since he was Dante's last remaining blood relative. Lately the elder twin had a habit of coming home covered in demon blood. Lady hated the smell, rotting corpse and rusting iron is not something the girl wanted to burn her button nose. 

To be all honest Vergil hated being dirty after hunting, sometimes the pay wasn't all worth the work. So to lighten his mood he pisses off Lady. The obvious hatred for him never died, if it hadn't been for Dante they would have killed each other a long time ago. They would hate to admit that the younger twin really helped them get along. 

Already the horrific smell was getting stronger. Lady picked up several cans of air freshener prior to returning to the shop; she was prepared make no mistake about it. As soon as Vergil entered Lady bombarded him with the fresh laundry smell with her hand over her nose. Vergil stared at her with his cold emotionless eyes. This was new. Lady normally never got this close to him; she avoided him like the plague. Her sudden closeness made him draw the famous demon blade. Lady didn't back off. The huntress knew that Vergil wouldn't hurt her. Thanks to Dante, Vergil wasn't allowed to harm any humans. If he did Dante would take Yamato and sell him to a pack of demons who hated Sparda. Dante has done it once, it's called Mallet Island. 

“That's it!”Lady said throwing her arms up in frustration. “I can't take the smell anymore! Just take off your clothes!”

Vergil wasn't sure if she was really serious about it but decided to comply. Let's see how far she'll go with this smell obsession she has. The elder male placed Yamato against the wall and began to shed his clothes. He started with his gloves then the coat following with his boots. Lady was shocked to see he was doing what she said, still she held her ground. The soiled coat was in laying on her arm when the half demon shed his black vest. Lady almost died. One he didn't wear a shirt under his vest and two his chest was too much for her. Unlike Dante, Vergil’s muscles didn't bulge much nor did they disfigure his body. Lady blushed and looked away. The sound of a belt being removed was loud in her ears. The dark green pants were placed on her shoulder.

Lady scurried to the laundry room to shove the soiled garments in the washing machine; trying to get the image of Vergil's chest out of her head. The fresh rain detergent- the one Vergil uses, Lady generously spread on the garments already began to kill the rotting smell. The human hunter started the washer and tried her best to hold her composure. Walking back into the main room the eldest Sparda twin stood in his underwear with his arms crossed. 

“Are you stupid? Go put some clothes on!’'Lady said with a blush.

With a smug smile he ventured into his room. Lady regretted saying anything now. More than likely Vergil would bring up the subject to Dante and that's what bothered her most. Dante was king of teasing people. Any type of insecurity or embarrassing experience Dante will find a way to make fun of you. Lady needed to rethink who her friends were. 

Coming back down the stairs Vergil wore a white dress shirt and black slacks. Whatever part of Lady's brain that told her she hated the half demon diminished. It was so unfair! Why were all the cute ones either bat shit crazy or a huge asshole? (Lucky for Vergil he was both.) Lady hid her face from him by diverting her attention to the windows. 

“Harlot, If I hadn't known better I'd say you have an unbearing likening of me with these clothes.”Vergil teased in a low sexy tone.

“Get over yourself Bartholomew. As if I would ever like you.” Lady scoffed.

“That's not what you're blush is signaling. I believe you prefer me shirtless.” Vergil continued as his breath grazed Lady's neck. 

“Chill Polonius,” Lady said to him. 

Her hand tried to push him away but he was just too damn strong. Lady felt him push up against her neck giving her goosebumps. Just when she finally relaxed is when the Prince of moment destroyer entered. Dante was chatting it up with the newest member of the hunting team Trish. Coming upon the scene Trish paused but Dante smirked.

“Remember kids condoms save lives.” Dante joked.

Instantly Lady pulled a gun on him along with Vergil's sword summons. 

“Never speak of this again?” Lady offered.

“I can agree with that.” Vergil answered.


End file.
